Besos: Sabor
by Auryl
Summary: ¿A qué saben sus besos? [COMPLETO][HousexCuddy][Drabblesx3]
1. 1985

_Disclaimer:_ Según la Constitución, la edad mínima para poder casarse son 16 años...¬¬ (Humpf) So, me late que hasta septiembre'07 no habrá boda Brian-Auryl, y por lo tanto, ahorita no me pertenece ningún trocito de House, MD

_Pairing:_ HousexCuddy

_Género:_ Angst, para no perder la costumbre xDD y Romance...allá, en el fondo :P

_Summary:_ ¿A qué saben sus besos?

Se me ocurrieron tres drabbles cuando terminé de ver Tres Historias y Humpty Dumpty...pero hasta hoy no me sentí con fuerzas como para escribirlos n//n Y me chingó, porque la inspiración me vino en medio de una sesión de estudio de Historia ¬¬ xD Son _drabbles_ (o lo mas parecido que hice de ellos :P), muy cortitos :P

Ya tengo escritos los tres, pero como me vale que el proximo cap de El Matrimonio Médico tardará un cachito en llegar (Ouch) los voy subiendo de a poquito esta semana para dosificar la espera :P

A ustedes ;) ya saben quienes son, lindas, y qué sería yo sin sus alentadores comentarios y sus desvarios Huddys/Housianos xDD n//n

Dejen reviews, lograran una chica feliz ;)

_Escuchando:_ Something stupid; Frank & Nancy Sinatra ;) Lindisima.

**Besos Sabor**

_Que lo bueno y lo que importa está en los besos  
**(El Canto del Loco; Besos)**_

1985

Es la primera vez que la besa y es como una revelación.

No hay remolinos de colores ni amor en la fricción de sus bocas; pero huele a invierno y a nieve desde la ventana abierta, y bajo sus manos puede sentir la curva esbelta de unas caderas femeninas que se pegan a su piel en búsqueda desesperada de calor.

La banda sonora de este primer beso son unos apuntes de _Anatomía humana_ crujiendo bajo sus pies a cada paso vacilante que dan y el choque frenético de sus dientes cuando se encuentran. Hay un golpe sordo al tropezar contra una pared y una de sus manos pasa de la cadera a los rizos negros, atrayendo de nuevo las bocas en un beso desaforado y húmedo.

Sabe y miel y a limón; una mezcla seductora.

Hay frío por fuera y calor por dentro, y es una sensación extraña que ninguno puede definir cuando están tiritando pero les arde cada trocito de carne en contacto. Hay una cama y duele la necesidad de juntar toda la piel posible; y ya no sabe muy bien cuál es el sentimiento verdadero que les une cuando una mano sorprendentemente suave, lenta, le va atrayendo hasta caer en el colchón.

Es la primera vez que le besa y es como una revelación.


	2. 1996

Yaaaap. Es miercoles, toca update :P...

n///n De nuevo (no me cansare de repetirlo ;) ) muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios :) Estas cositas son apenas unos trocitos tontos xD...pero ay, como me gusta que los disfruten tanto :P

Y voy a responder acá a los **reviews del primer drabble **(Mi Penny linda, recien vi tu nuevo review y sigo colorada como tomate :PPP) ;) Orale ya que parece que FF. Net últimamente mando a su conexión de vacaciones ¬¬ tampoco me fio que los replys que mande hayan llegado a sus destinos :S (Mas que nada por que recien me estan llegando los avisos de review y del author alert que me tenian que haber llegado el jueves ¬¬) Aunque espero que los siguientes los pueda responder via e-mail… :S

**Natyteresa:** Linda n.n Después de dejar mis pequeñas tonterias por aca por mas de tres meses (OMG O.O como pasa el tiempo :P) es todo un suspirito de alivio seguir contando con tus reviews nn y bueno…seguir gustandote :P Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia y espero que disfrutes este drabble hon ;)

**Gaia:** Hehehe mi Hameroncilla xDD Si…muy rapidito :P (Huh-huh, la pasion adolescente…las hormonas…tu bien que sabes de eso que aun sigo penando y sufriendo por la UST de tu Obra Huddy xD) Dale! n//n mi nena, creo que el que te siga gustando la tonteria de turno que publique es suficiente recompensa ;) (Y OMG…ya te la dije en el review pero te lo repito…ese nuevo fic Wilddy tuyo me ha cogido el corazon, siguelo no seas mala :PPP) Y mi lendaaa no te creas rara por lo de los apuntes xDDD ¿Valen sobre trabajos de Literatura, huh-huh? (Se hace el silencio) xD Y sip…esto me temo que es un pobrecito intento de placebo o de excusa…El Matrimonio Médico está algo atorado (mas bien di que es por los estudios, meh ¬¬) :S y bueno…hoy ya me quite de encima el de Historia y el lunes el famoso de Fisica xDD asi que espero que entre este fin de semana y el siguiente encuentre un huequito para el cap 4 ;) De todo corazon, espero que este segundo drabble te siga gustando linda n.n Chuuuuik

**Sara Kovac:** No soy malvada (Meeh xD) Updatee rapido¿si:P Y el proximo creo que lo posteare el viernes…o el sabado quiza n.n Eres muy amable linda! n///n uff!! me encanta que te gustara…y mas…sabiendo la gran escritora que eres ;) Asi que espero que este tambien lo disfrutes hon :)

El segundo drabble (cierto que es un pedacito más largo que el otro :DD)...si me cuentan qué les parecio trataré de terminar esta mini-trilogia-drabbleriana el fin de semana¿si:P Recien mi beta-reader me de el visto bueno xD

**Besos (Sabor)**

**

* * *

**

1996

En los últimos días todo sabe amargo.

Supo amargo el adiós a Stacy, el adiós a Baltimore y el adiós a su pierna. Le escuece el paladar cuando recuerda todas las despedidas que ha tenido que hacer en tan poco tiempo, por eso prefiere no hacerlo.

Ella lo sabe y por eso ha venido esta noche a su casa; afuera llueve y su pelo está mojado, pero no parece importarla mucho. Él la deja pasar sin exigir explicaciones y tampoco parece importarle mucho su semblante serio y su mirada gris, llena de muda y amarga disculpa.

Cuando él la besa no es delicado – en estos últimos días todo es demasiado delicado también – y eso supone un caótico desorden de conceptos. Cuando ella le besa tampoco hay suavidad, ni dulzura. Es un gesto agresivo, violento, que se va dejando su huella en sangre y que no sabe a invierno ni a nieve.

Ellos ya no lo recuerdan.

Hay culpabilidad – demasiada – endulzando irónicamente sus labios. Y se oye una maldición ahogada cuando su pierna falla – no termina de asimilar que ya nunca será la misma – y los dos caen al suelo. Pero esta vez no hay mirada de condescendencia ni lástima; sólo lágrimas que no son suyas cayendo por las mejillas y unas manos que con rabia casi histérica le desabrochan la camisa.

Le vuelve a besar y se convierte en un mordisco, porque él está riendo seco, roto, y ella no quiere escucharle.

Hubo otro beso en que sus bocas no supieron a rencor, pero ellos ya no lo recuerdan porque ahora sólo hay dolor entremezclado en sus salivas, en los jadeos que saben más bien a sollozos y en el sudor que se pega a la ropa, húmeda, a través de la piel.

En estos últimos días todo sabe amargo. Pero hay amarguras que escuecen más que otras.


	3. 2005

Calentito, recien beteado por mi queridisima Arya (se que no leeras esto...por lo menos aca, pero ahora cuando te vea, te dare las gracias y tus felicitaciones linda) n//n y expuesto a sus criticas.

No es comparacion, pero es el primer fic que termino :P Aunque sea tan cortito! xD Es un pedacito reconfortante xD A todas, sin excepcion y de todo corazon, mis lindas ;) n//n Todas las maravillosas reviwdadoras del Housepital y de FF. Net, considerenlo suyo…porque sin sus reviews y animos (tantisimo que agradecerles ;)) seguramente me hubiera quedado en el primero.

Mi primer fic terminado…que extraño que suena¿si:P

Espero que les guste, lo espero de veras y me encantaria saber de sus reviews...asi que... (al menos en mi pequeño fic, en la realidad...esperemos muchos mas) ;) aca esta el ultimo Beso.

**Besos (Sabor)**

_El cielo es un espejo a punto de partirse  
(…) No importa tanto pero hoy llueve  
**(Alejandro Sanz; Hoy llueve)**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

2005

Ninguno dice nada cuando entra y deja la llave sobre la mesa.

Ninguno dice nada cuando llega y la ve de pie bajo las goteras, empapada como él aún dentro de la casa. Ella está mirando hacia arriba y sujeta una taza roja en sus manos; tiene las mejillas cortadas por lágrimas de lluvia, pero él sabe que sus ojos están secos y no llora – y siente algo arañarle, áspero, el pecho –. Nunca llora.

Ninguno dice nada porque han sido veinte años de silencio – ninguno quiere recordar tampoco que hubo un desliz de grito ensordecedor en medio – y han olvidado las palabras de consuelo, pero no necesitan explicaciones. No esta clase de explicaciones.

Así que luego, cuando ella baja los ojos y le mira, él la besa.

Es un beso largo y lento que sabe a silencio y a lluvia. Que estalla en el paladar y lo llena todo.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y ya han olvidado cómo pedir ayuda, cómo ayudarse. Quizá nunca supieron, pero ahora, mojados de lluvia y abrazados fuerte contra la mesa del comedor, no parece tan importante. Porque ella sabe a gotas de agua y a jazmín, quebrados, en su saliva, y no a preguntas maleducadas que aclaren la situación. No son necesarias…nunca lo fueron. Ella sabe a eternidad.

Así que ahora su mano se pierde en el camisón calado y una pierna suave está enredada en su cadera, y él empuja su boca con su lengua mientras ella llora, sintiendo que las palabras sobran y que esto es lo correcto para hacer.

Porque han sido veinte años de silencio y quizá el orgullo ha consumido sus palabras… pero nunca han dejado de saber al otro.

_Dile que yo quiero para mí tus besos  
**(Alejandro Sanz; Try to save your song)**_

**Fin**


End file.
